


徐伦：我爸竟然搞了我的班主任

by moransama



Category: jotaro - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moransama/pseuds/moransama





	徐伦：我爸竟然搞了我的班主任

【徐伦，明天叫你家长来，你的成绩最近下滑的很快】  
4推了推鼻梁上的金丝眼镜，却没有抬头看那位梳着丸子头的花季少女  
【呀嘞呀嘞DAWA】徐伦一脸我完了，这句口头禅相似与他的父亲，空条承太郎。  
她的父亲空条教授是不会放过她的。她回想起她记忆中的父亲：深紫色的风衣，一条沉重的大金链子，  
背后一颗绿色的大海星，脸忘得差不多了，毕竟他很少回来。从小就没有过同父亲多接触的徐伦自然记不得他的外貌  
留在她脑海中的，只有那一片淡紫色的背影。  
【那家伙。。会来吗？】徐伦不肯定的拿起手机拨打自己父亲的电话，忐忑的等着对方接听  
【喂。。？】  
对方沙哑的声音另徐伦惶恐不安，支支吾吾的说要被找家长的事，对方沉默了一会  
【好。。我去】  
徐伦叹了口气，挂断电话，回到卧室抱着自己的爱宠--安娜苏枕头。不安地埋在枕头里面心想：明天老爸知道一定会把我猛k一顿。  
第二天中午，徐伦带着自家空条教授走进班主任的办公室，路上他们没说一句话，这条十分钟的路在徐伦眼里看起来很漫长，徐伦的心如同  
十五个吊篮打水--七上八下，离4的办公室越来越近，徐伦的腿就越如同在刀尖上走，她的脸上已经冒出细微的汗。  
空条教授望了望那个少女，看着她惨白的脸色与的汗，担心的望着  
【你没事吧】  
【没。。没事】  
到了4的办公室门口，徐伦小声的叩门，听到里面传来请进的声音便领着她的父亲进去。她的脚如同被绑了个巨大的石头，缓慢的往那里走去。  
【请坐，空条先生，您知道您的女儿最近成绩下滑的如同降落伞一般吗？对了，我听她说您回来的很少，要多关心 她的学习啊空条先生】  
徐伦不经意的瞄了眼自家父亲的脸，似乎阴沉了一些。她不敢看父亲的脸，闭上眼睛，  
对方却小声的回答道  
【我明白了】  
随后4弯眸把徐伦支走，说  
【我想和你父亲谈谈】  
徐伦不再犹豫，用自己最快的速度奔向门口，小声说了一句谢谢老师就把门关上，头也不回的跑回班，似乎她的身后有什么可怕的东西在追她一样。  
6松了口气，对4说  
【今天我似乎有些忙，您可以记一下我的手机号，如果您晚上有时间的话可以来我家面谈吗】  
4并没有多想，毕竟这位家长是为自己的女儿的成绩进行交谈，回答道：  
【好啊】  
6随即同4问好，出了办公室的门，下楼将车开出，快速回到家。  
\---------------晚上------------------------------------------  
6在家焦急的踱步，心想着自己的计划一定可以将他弄到手，舔了舔嘴唇，用极其暧昧的声音  
【我有点期待他的味道了，今晚一定会是一个美好的夜晚】  
4如约来到6的家，敲了敲那副黑色的门，屋内有人把门开了，4看见那个一身紫色的男人，惊讶的发现，他与那位海洋学教授除了那位教授的脸上有浅色的灰色伤疤  
其他的五官一模一样，简直如同一个模子刻出来的。  
6挤出一个笑脸，表示欢迎他的到来，随后将4带入客厅聊了一会后，他感觉4口渴了于是起身，去厨房帮他倒杯水。  
【您要喝什么，威士忌怎么样？】  
【麻烦您了】  
4安心的坐在柔软的沙发上，殊不知在厨房的那位教授早就在他的威士忌中加入了春药，自从一开始，6就已经被徐伦的班主任所迷住，感觉是一见钟情那般。  
6回到了客厅将下了春药的威士忌放在4的面前，4毫无防备的一饮而尽，一会后4的身上逐渐燥热起来，4靠着身边的6，用充满情欲的声音对他说  
【我感觉好热】  
6想着是春药的药效开始见效了，于是将4公主抱起，去他的卧室。  
【】【】【】【】【】【】【】【】【】【】车的分割线【】【】【】【】【】【】【】【】【】【】【】【】【】  
4被6压在床上，因为情欲使脑子停止思考的想要挣脱6的怀抱，6却将4的裤子褪去，凑到他的耳边低语：  
【你知道。。其实我早就想要这么做了，你相信一见钟情这回事吗，我感觉我自己喜欢上你了，自从今天第一次见面起】  
【混。。混蛋。。原来一切是你计划好的】  
【如果不是的话，你会中了我的计吗，我亲爱的天真的班主任先生？】  
6在4的脖颈处吮吸，留下一个个红色的记号，属于他的记号，将润滑剂挤在他的手中带着第一根手指进入了4的后穴，在4的后穴中摸索，直到找到那枚凸起  
【在这吗？看起来是的。】  
看着4潮红的脸并发出轻微的呻吟声，6的性器早就硬到不行，快感直冲他的脑门，放入第二根手指，此时4的肠壁可以容纳他的性器之后，将他的性器插入4的后穴  
【嗯啊。。。。好。。。好大。。出。。。出去。。。。】  
【如果我说我不呢？】  
6挑眉，随后用自己的性器摩擦着4的敏感点，4不出所料的呻吟出声  
【你的呻吟可真是催情剂呢，多叫几声怎么样？】  
4咬住自己的嘴唇，因为6摩擦他的小穴太舒服而强忍着不要发出叫床声，4的嘴唇被自己给咬破了。  
6加快对他的敏感点摩擦，随后用手将他嘴唇上的血迹擦拭掉，然后放入口中。  
【你难道连血液都是甜的吗？你可真是。。太棒了】  
随后4开始激烈的呻吟，房间内啪啪的水声与之伴奏。6因为克制不住射在了4的体内。  
4微笑着对6说  
【其实我也早就想要这样了，似乎我对你也是一见钟情】  
【那你把你的余生交给我好吗？4】  
【当然可以，6】  
第二天早上，徐伦打开自家老爸的卧室门，发现两个赤裸着抱在一起的人，  
【woc老爸你竟然搞了我的班主任！】 Ps：我自己都不知道我在写什么玛丽苏文。


End file.
